The Seven Deadly Sins
by IHavetoStopChangingMyName
Summary: My Personal extention of Akatsuki Halloween Nightmares by loverofakatsuki. Hidan was a retard and ended up cursing the base and just happens to be the seven deadly spirts of sin curse, which all have grudges on Hidan and will do anything to screw with him. And why did he do this perhaps? He just couldnt scare Itachi or Scarlet on Halloweeen... dammit Hidan you screwed us all...!


hello readers! if this is confusing at first but this is a branched story off of **Akatsuki Halloween Nightmares** by:loverofakatsuki, it makes more sense if it is read ahead of time. but most people won't read it so whatever... Scarlet's my oc. she's deep coal hair with snow white tips and ice blue eyes. She does in fact have myrankyou sharingan. LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! not mine...got it? good...naruto... not mine.. dont read if you cannot handle lemons or Hidan's BAD mouth... _sorry_...

* * *

It was a lazy day at the Akatsuki base and alot of crazy things had been going on since Hidan cursed this place to try to freak Scarlet or Itachi out... so far he hasn't scared her so she is extremely watchful...

Scarlet was a new recuit and was as bored and watchful as the others. Weird things have been going on so she had trained herself to react at a sign of trouble.

But sadly she hadn't been sleeping well so she was exausted...

Resting her eyes, the silent girl was ready for a nice catnap and soon dozed off.

It wasn't even twenty minutes when her eyes snapped open, sensing danger right next to her. Glancing over her shoulder she saw the silhouette of Itachi looming over her.

_He must be taken over for me to feel this uneasy._

* * *

Glimpsing at a hand move the girl leaped off the bed and sprinted to the door. In this situation it was better not to find out what possessed the man.

Itachi however was faster than she anticipated and skidded to a halt right into his chest. The raven said nothing but just held her there with a sly smirk.

Scarlet hastily made her attempt to escape the hold but something was off. She simply couldn't free herself, even with her agile skills.

After minutes of useless struggling she decided to use his last resort: her sharingan. _Forgive me. Itachi-kun.._

Flashing her eyes upward to the raven he was…_ensnared_?

_What is this? I can't use my sharingan and…..and_

She was completely mesmerized by this black object swinging back and forth in front her blue eyes. "Wh…Wha…."

"Shhh, just keep your eyes on the necklace my pet."

Trying to fight the soothing effects of the accessory she tried to push away but was just pulled back by the strong arm around her waist.

"That's it, relax~"

Itachi's voice was so soft and velvety; it made her want to hear it again. "I..I…."

"Just a little more~"

He sounded even sexier if that were possible and gave in completely without even realizing it.

* * *

The raven chuckled and whispered huskily, "When I kiss you, you'll be under my control and obedient lover understand?"

Scarlet's mouth slightly parted but nodded slowly to show she understood.

Taking the necklace away a pair of soft lips instantly crashed upon the other's, molding the flesh with want and need.

the raven pulled away for an instant and asked softly, "Who am I?" "Ma….Master." "Good, and what of you?" "I'm your lover and will do whatever you request."

Itachi grinned and put his necklace on his lover before stroking the silky coal hair of his slave. "Such beauty….and all mine. Undress Scarlet."

The woman obeyed and slowly removed her garments, blushing softly at the intent ogling of her master. Itachi growled huskily and caressed the soft skin as he went for her neck.

"Ah…" Biting and sucking affectionately, marking her as his own once more, he traveled his kisses up to the lovely pouty lips to claim them.

Moaning softly, Scarlet loved every bit of what her master was doing to her. She pulled her master closer to feel more and her wish was granted.

The hypnotist grinded his clothed body against the non one, groaning when his slave kissed and tangled her tongue with his own to please him.

Pulling away and earning a whimper from his slave.

He stood and removed his clothes, not taking his eyes off the lovely scene of this woman features. Going over licking his lips he growled, "Come here my pet." "Yes master" the raven began to tease her and kiss her intently.

"Oh…oohh…." "Yes my pet, tell me how it feels."

Scarlet whimpered in bliss. "So….so good master. It feels so…..good. I love my master's sexy, tight body."

Such naughty words from his lovely slave, it was more than his throbbing erection could take. Stopping his teasing assault, he ordered, "Blow me."

The woman smiled and instantly popped the hard, twitching erection in her welcoming mouth; bobbing with such skill as her master moaned low. "That's it…..just like that….I'm going to fill that little mouth with my cum. You want that don't you Scarlet?"

Said woman nodded frantically and her master held her head still, feeling the hot salty substance go into her mouth. "Now swallow like a good lover...Yes... very good my slave."

Kissing and savoring the taste of his own seed from Scarlet, he pushed her on her back and straddled her. Asking sweetly with lust filled eyes, "What does my slave desire?"

Scarlet pleaded with a whimper, "I wish for my master..." "To do what?" "Take me" "Gladly"

Itachi glided his new erection inside her hard and firm, without any restraint, pumping in and out while kissing his slave.

Scarlet moaned vocally, mouth ajar and eyes clouded with lust, bucking her hips up with such want to feel that nice hard cock inside her even more. Her master thrusted harder inside her, making her whimper all the more.

"Say my name if you want me." "Itachi." "That's it, more."

Snapping her hips forward ruthlessly and pumping into his slave's body in time with his thrusts, savoring the chant-like calls of his name.

"Itachi...oh...Ita..chi...oh...oh...Itachi...-kun..."

"Yes?" "ITACHI!" Spurting the hot sticky white substance all over and inside her. Scarlet writhed in ecstasy as did her master before going limp on the mattress. He slid on his shorts and snuggled next to his slave.

* * *

Sure enough, someone heard her cry and rushed into the room. "Itachi!?" The hypnotist glared at the shark for disturbing him, leaping off the bed and grabbing his necklace off his sleeping lover.

Tobi charged at him first but stopped once he saw the shining charm of the necklace. "Tobi?" Sasori attached his threads to the raven and threw him into the opposing wall without looking.

"Sasori-san?" "He was a hypnotist." Sasori took that chance to check on the young woman, who has woke and was groaning at this point. He wrapped her naked body in a blanket... "My head….." Kisame had held the possessed Itachi back as they made sure she was okay.

"Is Scarlet-sempai alright?" Scarlet nodded as Tobi asked, rubbing his eyes as well, "Does Scarlet remember anything at all?"

Scarlet turned her head to the side. "Remember what?"

They stared at her intently as if she had grown a second head. Itachi glared at them and was later able to get Kisame off of him by slipping him into a trance.

"Attack them!" Kisame flung himself at the two men and began to hold them off. Itachi gaze then focused his eyes to the young girl who was still dazed. He sat beside her and their eyes met.

"Scarlet MOVE!" Sasori yelled at the girl.

Scarlet was able to gain composure and to run past the three of the men and dashed down the hallway. The hypotist smiled as he walked past them.

"Grab him TOBI" Tobi reached for the raven haired hypnotist only to be stopped by a mysterious force which gave Itachi time to turn to him and push into the arms of Kisame who held both men in a death lock. Itachi pulled out a key and tapped the doorknob which caused it to change shape. He walked through the door as he flicked his wrist at Kisame like a weird wave which immediantly snapped him out of the trance and Itachi closed the door with a smile plastered on his pale face.

* * *

~~~Meanwhile our young cat ran into her room and had grabbed her clothes that had been set out for that night, thrown them on and was trying to find the others.(white tank top and black skinny jeans) she turned a corner revealing the other Akatsuki where she collasped into a crying fit.

"Scarlet calm down and explain.." Hidan said in concern.

" I..Itachi and Kisame.. Sasori..." Scarlet was able to muster between sobs, she was shaking terribly.

" Take a deep breath, calm down and explain what happened.." Zestu said

"Itachi.. he was possesed like a.. mind-controller"

"You mean like a hypotist? that sounds more likely." Pein stated looking at the her.

"yeah...Well he cornered me by the door.. then my memory...it..its..its.. black... when I woke up.. Kisame and Tobi were trying to figure out what was wrong, then Sasori flung Itachi into the wall and Kisame went to pin Itachi to keep him away from me..." she clutched her head trying to process the rest into words... "then he must of gotten a grip on Kisame's mind 'cause he flung himself at the other two to fight them off. Itachi tried to put me into a trance again but Sasori was able to bring me to my senses and I ran out...I feel he's still looking for me.." Scarlet was shaking even more.

"Well..we best go try to help them.." Pein said

"I'll stay here with Scarlet..un." deidara said placing himself beside her "to protect her if Itachi would find her.''

"I don't get it.. wouldn't the effect had worn off by now?" Kakazu questioned.

"I don't know but still we should take the precaution if it weren't to have worn off.." Zestu stated matter-of-factly

"One more thing, even if you are able to subdue him don't look into his eyes.. it paralyzes you..gives him time to put you in a trance.." Scarlet said.

"Good luck" Deidara said giving them a look of shear hope and nervousness.

* * *

They dashed down the hallway where the fight had existed and the door had changed. "How do we..." they were about to ask but the door opened revealing a concious Itachi. " Does anyone know what's going on?''

"...we were about to ask you the same thing.." they said looking at Itachi. "Hey.. Where are the others?" asked Pein. "What others?" "The one's who were fighting you!" "I was fighting?" "GAH...! he's fucking useless!" Hidan yelled.

"Sorry but I have noooo idea what your talking about.." Itachi said. "You were possessed" Zestu said. "Why I've already had my episode?" "We don't know.." "You know what I do know though..." "what..?"

... "That you people are the EASIEST to fool..." Itachi stood as a smirk creeped acrossed his face. "What are you doing?! are you insane Itachi?!" He smiled which was abnormal as they noticed they couldn't move.. Itachi pulled out a key and placed it into the wall. The wall split to expose the real room which was filled with a negitive energy. They were stuck in place they couldn't run or say a word. They saw the missing three laying unconcious and they were able to muster enough energy to run to them to make sure they were okay. "wake up Sasori-san any of you!" they yelled shaking them awake.

"Go..." Tobi said

"It's a...tr..ap..." Kisame mustered... they're chakra was being drained.

The walls closed except for a small barred window where the raven stared at them with a smug grin. "Like I said, you people are the easiest to fool.. as soon as you stepped through that door you were in my trap.. Well, enjoy your last few moments you three and the others will join you soon.. I must go I have a prize to claim...Farwell."

"what will we do?!"

"I don't know we need to stay calm and reserve our chakra."

"are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, I think so but.."

"That motherfucking backstabber!"

"what Hidan?!"

"Itachi sounded just like the dude who Jashin-sama sent to make this place haunted.. He caused this!"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

~~Meanwhile Deidara and Scarlet were waiting for the others return...''D...do you think their okay deidara?"

"yeah their strong ninja it would take alot to defeat them"

"Oh really?"

the two froze as Itachi round the corner. "what have you done itachi!...yeah!"

"I have done nothing I have just come to get my young cat.." He said with a smug grin as he looked behind Deidara at Scarlet.

"Well you cant have her! I promised to protect her!..yeah"

" Deidara..just relax~ okay?"

He said as the necklace swung. Scarlet closed her eyes and ears to keep Itachi out. Deidara whipped his head trying to keep itachi out of this mind but to no avail.

"It's all right Dei-da-ra just calm down~"

After a minute of stuggle Deidara's head drooped signing he had lost to Itachi "Now go watch the others I want no disturbances.." "Yes..." Deidara said as he walked down the hallway to the room.

His attention turned to his pet, his little cat, curled up on the floor with her eyes closed and her ears covered. He smirked ' this is too easy'

Scarlet POV

I opened my eyes and the two of them were gone.. "Deidara? are you here?" I turned my head there he was laying on his side with a cut througth his side. " Scar...let.."

"What happened! Are you are okay! Itachi that monster!"

I ran over and began medical ninjustu on the cut. 'Wait..the cut, it isn't..' he looked at me with a sly grin.. "What's the matter Scarlet?" I sprung up.. and ran but he already had grabbed me by the waist.

"What's the matter are you alright Scar-let?" I wriggled out of his grip and Ran down the hallway.. 'ha! im going to make it!' as i neared the exit but was pushed into a room.

"Why are you running from me Scarlet I thought I was protecting you?" Deidara said

"Get away!" I yelled. but he tackled me onto the bed. He looked down my body then pulled me up and pinnned me to the wall. Then he changed..his apperance. "Did you enjoy your little scare?" Itachi smirked

"leave me alone!"

''I'm terribly sorry but I can't.."he said

* * *

POV norms

The necklace began to swing to and fro. She closed her eyes.. she refused to fall for this again. Yet she could still feel it swinging. she couldn't fend it off.

"That's it my pet~"

"very good~ "

"I knew you would understand..."

Just then she bucked her head colliding with his causeing him to fall to the ground. He became infuriated.

"You shouldn't...have done that.." he said in a such a twisted way it sent chills down her spine.

Scarlet felt something wrapping around her...She couldn't breathe. whatever they were they were heavy..like chains...

"maybe..I'll just leave you hear for a while you need to learn something.."

"Itachi! get a hold of yourself! you're not yourself!"

~~~~*_*~~iSLAP!~~*_*~~~~

"silence!..now i'll be back enjoy your peace... things will be...different when I return"

"Itachi! don't fucking do this!"

Slam...

the door echoed throught the house as Itachi tried to regain his composure.

{caps = evil itachi}{normal type= normal itachi}

"Let me.. go I can't do that to Scarlet and to my friends"

"OH WHY NOT? YOU HAVE THE POWER? WHY NOT USE IT?"

"I don't want the people I care about to be hurt.."

"HMM...SUCH THOUGHTFUL WORDS FROM A MURDERER..."

"Shut up!"

"I GAVE YOU WHAT YOU ASKED FOR POWER TO CAPTURE THE ONE YOU LOVE...WHY DO YOU STILL DESPISE ME?"

" I don't want to force her..! I wanted her to like her for me.. not because of some...mind...trick"

the man smirked as itachi fell and he resumed his position as "Itachi"

"It's good enough "mind trick" to fool you..Uchiha...!"

* * *

end of this majig chapter thing YAY!

I know its not good but i know thats naughty but you cant, in truth do it in any other way.. sorry if you find wrong...

Thank You to loverofakatsuki for inspiring me to write this! and make sure to read and review and comment cause then youll find out what happens next!

FrostFire (formally known as temari-chan123


End file.
